


Truth or Dare

by ShioriErz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not really slash but may end up slash if I continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriErz/pseuds/ShioriErz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one boring day turns to something else, what else can you do but to enjoy the show and watch as the chaos unfold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes:  
> 1) This fic ignores Sirius's death which means that he's alive.
> 
> 2)Seed cake is a traditional British cake flavoured with caraway or other flavourful seeds. Caraway seeds have been long used in British cookery, and at one time caraway-seed biscuits were prepared to mark the end of the sowing of the spring wheat. These particular biscuits later evolved into this distinctively flavoured tea cake.
> 
> 3)Harry Potter is not mine.

Truth or Dare

 

It all began, really, when everyone – even the older members of the Order of the Phoenix – were either bored or simply because there was absolutely nothing to do as there was no information on Voldemort nor his Death Eaters, all school-related stuff was irrelevant since it was summer and those who _did_ have a job were either having a day off or were given leave due to injuries from the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Everyone was lounging around the room they usually use when there was a meeting and even Sirius Black, who managed to miraculously escape his crazed, sadistic cousin’s spell and therefore _not_ fall into the Veil of Death, decided to stay in the same room as Molly Weasley; despite her attempts to berate him and tried to take his godson’s attention away from him, in order to spend more time with said godson after being locked up in Azkaban for twelve years due to being framed by Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius slid his grey eyes over to Harry Potter who, by the way, was his utterly lovable, adorable, kind, caring, smart and brave godson; and no, he was not being biased just because the Boy-Who-Lived just happened to be his best friend’s only son and was the first person to believe him innocent of the boy’s parent’s murders. Pssh, perish the thought. Anyway, Harry was sitting with his friends that consisted of Ronald ‘Ron’ Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginevra ‘Ginny’ Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Weasley siblings all shared the same traits; red hair, blue eyes and freckles, lots of freckles. Hermione was a Muggleborn witch with bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes.

It was all peace and quiet until Ron threw his hands up in the air and complained loudly, “Merlin! I’m so bored! Is there nothing that we can do around here? Even Fred and George are not pranking anyone!” The youngsters all looked at each other while the adults began to pay attention, interested to see what will unfold. Heck, even Severus Snape (who miraculously managed to stay in the same room as Harry _and_ Sirius yet managed to stay civil with one another) was and he was considered as a Dementor in human skin! Looking around, Hermione saw an empty beer bottle and an idea popped into her head.

“Why don’t we play Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare version?”

Being a Muggle-raised wizard, Harry knew this would be fun and immediately agreed. However, none of the Weasley siblings, as well as most of the people in the room, knew what those words meant so Hermione took it upon herself to explain the game to them.

“Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare are two separate games but sometimes were played together to create a hybrid version of the game like what we’ll be doing. Spin the Bottle is a party game in which the players take turns spinning a bottle lying flat, and then kisses the person to whom the bottle neck points on when it stops spinning.” Ignoring the varied reactions she got from her explanation, she continued. “Truth or Dare is another party game where players are given a choice between Truth and Dare. If Truth is chosen, then the question asked must be answered truthfully and if Dare was picked, then the dare must be fulfilled to the letter, no matter how embarrassing the dare is.”

Seeing the obviously elated look of the twins, Harry immediately re-evaluated his decision on choosing dare. Hermione looked at the siblings’ faces and they gave a nod, consenting to play the game so she stood up, picked up the empty bottle near the fireplace and sat down with the rest of the teenagers, forming a circle. The adults wisely chose to sit this one out and enjoy the show and subsequent mortification. Once all the players had settled down, the brunette explained how to play the hybrid game.

“Now, this will be just like Spin the Bottle but instead of kissing the person it points to, you will ask them ‘Truth or Dare?’. And when the player has chosen and the dare or question has been fulfilled or answered, the player will then spin the bottle and ask whether the next person picks truth or dare and so on and so forth.”

The rest of the players nodded. Hermione smiled and clapped her hands.

“Excellent. Then, I’ll start the game?”

After receiving sounds of agreement, she spinned the bottle and it landed on Ginny. Ginny gulped but braced herself. Hermione smiled reassuringly at her and the redhead’s fears subsided. Somewhat.

“So, Ginny, Truth or Dare?”

Not wanting to embarrass herself with ridiculous dares, the pureblood picked Truth.

“Do you fancy someone at the moment?”

Cheeks turning pink, the youngest mumbled a ‘yes’. This was followed by catcalls and good-natured teasing from everyone. After gathering herself, she spinned the bottle and it landed on Fred.

“Truth or Dare?”

Grinning mischievously, he chose Dare. Ginny was silent for a moment as she tried to think of a dare. Unable to come up with anything, she settled with daring Fred to prank Malfoy at the start of the term. Fred nodded and started his turn. The rest of the game proceeded smoothly and was filled with laughter and embarrassment from the occasional hilarious dares –

“Look at ickle Ronnikins. He actually looks like a girl, right Forge?”

“Yeah, Gred. A girl who is confused of her sexuality.”

“Shut up!”

– to the utter mortification and shock of the players and the audience due to some unexpected revelations.

“What do you mean the Sorting Hat tried to put you in Slytherin?!”

“Sirius, keyword being ‘tried’. It didn’t and I’m in Gryffindor.”

“As you should be. James would be rolling in his grave if you’re a Slytherin.”

“Now, now Padfoot. You know that James would love Harry regardless of his House.”

“But, Moony!”

Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, ignored Sirius, or Padfoot in his Animagus form, and gestured for them to continue the game. From then on, it went quite mild except for the few humiliating questions and dares. Finally when it was George’s turn to spin, it landed on Harry. The green-eyed boy was tempted to pick Truth but everyone cajoled him on picking Dare. Submitting to what will be a horrifyingly mortifying dare (he just knew it, dammit! The Weasley twins were vicious with their dares), he acquiesced.

“Don’t worry, ickle Harrikins, your dare is nothing embarrassing.”

Raising a sceptic brow, he decided to give the redhead the benefit of the doubt.

“Tomorrow, you have to answer four questions from the first person that asks you a question.” Feeling that it was not that bad, Harry nodded then he realised he should not because George had a grin bordering on malicious on his lips. The redhead went on, “However, you have to answer them with outrageous answers that will leave people shocked, sputtering and/or embarrassed.”

“Alright, I’ll try my best.”

“Brilliant.”

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shook their heads. If Harry was anything like his father… Well, tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least. Eventually, the game ended and everyone had dinner and went to bed.

The next morning, Harry was, surprisingly, the last one to wake up. Already dreading the day, he went downstairs and just as he suspected, everyone was there and some did not manage to fully hide their smirks. His godfather was not even trying. Narrowing his eyes, the black-haired boy promised his revenge for the total lack of support from Sirius. Gulping down his coffee nervously, the Azkaban escapee just knew that this dare would somehow involve him. Molly turned around from the stove and saw Harry making his way to an empty chair; everyone just let her to do the honours of questioning Harry and was quietly but impatiently awaiting Harry’s replies.

“Morning, Harry dear. You must be starving. What would you like for breakfast?”

The teen’s lips quirked to a smirk that was so like his deceased father’s and everyone except the oblivious Molly held their breath, waiting for his reply.

“Sirius.”

Many people choked on their drink or food while others tried to help them dislodge it from their airways. Sirius was the former case, Remus the latter. Hermione, Ron and Ginny blushed an impossible shade of red while the twins’ shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

Still oblivious to it all, Molly blinked and replied, “Pardon?”

Harry smiled innocently and Sirius nearly whimpered, “I said I would like some _seed_ cake for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley.” He purposely stressed the word ‘seed’.

Cue another round of choking and sputtering. Not even Snape managed to maintain his composure. All of the adult audiences were wondering just where did the Potter heir learn all this. Ron continued to redden even more, if that was possible, while Hermione and Ginny got a dazed look on their faces. The twins snorted in amusement and laughter.

Molly nodded and turned back to the kitchen counter to start making the cake. She hummed, “Are you sure you only want seedcakes, dear?”

“Yes,” Harry replied and here, he looked at Sirius and continued, “I am seriously sure.”

Some chuckles followed that comment and the grey-eyed man rolled his eyes at the stupid wordplay on his name. Harry patiently waited for the final question from the Weasley matriarch and she did not disappoint.

“What would you like to drink, Harry?”

Smiling, Harry replied, “A cup of _black_ coffee, please.” _There! I finished the bloody dare._

“Such politeness. Of course, dear, but are you sure you should be drinking black coffee? You are still a growing teenager.”

“I want to try it, Mrs. Weasley. I’ll add in sugar later.”

Molly accepted his reasoning and went to pour him a cup. Ron was shaking his head at his mother’s obliviousness as well as at the sheer audacity of his best friend while the twins, finally could not hold it in any longer, cackled loudly and gave Harry thumbs up. Hermione and Ginny were already out of their dazes and were whispering to each other, occasionally looking at Sirius and Harry then proceeded to giggle. The boy decided then and there that he did not want to know. The adults were either smirking at Sirius or shaking their heads in amusement.

Remus winked at Harry to congratulate him for a job well done while Sirius, poor Sirius, was torn between pride for the brilliant prank that Harry executed or exasperation because said prank’s victim was him and it put him on the receiving end of the Order members’ amusement. In the end, he decided on pride and grinned at his godson for his step to becoming a Marauder just like his father.


End file.
